The Impact on Tiger
by animegirl1776
Summary: The Old Man was always good at hiding important things, from his efforts to his pain, but this time it had alarming consequences. Kotetsu ends up in the hospital with severe injuries and has to deal with the consequences of walking out of the hospital before he was officially released. This story was inspired by another fanfic I read.
1. Chapter 1

_I was never satisfied with the explanation (or lack thereof) of what happened to Kotetsu after Episode 13 so I wrote a fanfic of what I thought might have happened. I'm no expert in medicine so if anything is wrong I apologize. This fanfic is the first one I ever started writing. Please rate and comment._

Hospitals are boring.

Kotetsu had been in a few in his day for various reasons, including staying by his wife's side, minor scrapes and bruises that required a little more than bandages, and more serious long term care.

The last time he was in the hospital was before he partnered with Bunny for the first time. He was attempting to rescue passengers from a private fishing cruise when his Hundred Power ran out.

Normally it wouldn't have been a big deal, but Kotetsu was not the world's greatest swimmer, and you can only get so far on muscles and flailing alone. In the end a piece of debris hit him in the chest and broke one of his ribs. This resulted in a pierced lung and a hospital stay of three days (thank God for hundred power's healing applications). It was one of the longest he had been in the hospital and still completely conscious.

Most of his stays were due to head injuries and he was released fairly soon after waking up. Each time he wasn't allowed to do anything fun while he was a guest.

Wheelchair racing had been frowned upon by the day nurses, and when he tried later at night he had his chair revoked and a threat of being restrained in the bed if he tried it again.

Using the oxygen mask he was given on his second most recent stay to blow up a balloon for a kid who was having her appendix out was also met with chastisement, although he was sure he got a smile as well.

Going outside was definitely not okay with any of the staff. Just a little walk in the garden (he might have thought about hopping the wall, but he never quite made it to the gates) and nurses went ballistic, yelling at him about ripping out needles and stretching stitches and on and on.

Nothing fun was ever permitted in a hospital and Kotetsu was inevitably left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that mostly slid toward the morbid track, like wondering about how Tomoe felt when she was left alone while Kotetsu was off saving people he didn't know. Was she lonely or did she know that Kotetsu needed to save someone that day? Did she realize that the only way he could forgive himself, or at least keep going, was to save as many people as he could? No matter the injury Kotetsu always found himself going over these things in his head whenever he was left alone in a hospital

This time when he woke up he was groggy and mostly out of it. He knew two things for sure though, he was in a hospital (the smell was always a dead giveaway) and that Bunny was talking to him. Kotetsu had a hard time making out exactly what it was he was saying, but he had listened to Bunny lecture him enough to know what his voice sounded like.

Slowly, and with great effort, he managed to crack one eye open and then the other. Kotetsu tried to demand what had happened or more specifically when he could leave, but no sound came out and he felt like he was trying to chew on something.

Bunny gave him a confused look and then informed him that he had tubes down his throat, and he was in the hospital. Kotetsu was slightly confused as to why his partner insisted on informing him about things that he was perfectly capable of deducing on his own, but got an even bigger surprise when the blonde continued.

"Old man, _what happened to Kotetsu?_ the currently mute patient wondered, "you are never allowed to scare me like that again!" Kotetsu raised his eyebrow in a clear, if silent, declaration of, _Bunny you do know that I'm a hero and that's what I do, right?_ Barnaby just snapped, "You know what I mean. If you ever try to die on me again, or even look like you are dying I will never forgive you."

"Mr. Brooks it's alright now," the doctor stated in a clear effort to reassure the younger hero, "Mr. Tiger is on his way to recovering. Now I would like to run a few tests to determine what the next steps in that process will be, and the sooner Mr. Tiger can get back to sleep the better." Tiger threw his partner a clear look of pleading, _Get me out of here please!_ Bunny was not amused, "Don't give me that look Old Man." So Wild Tiger threw him a glare that was accusing. _Bunny I am a hero and I need to get out of here so I can go and get back to saving people,_ the look said.

"Yes, I realize that you are a hero, but you jumped in with no plan, as usual, and got yourself pounded into the ground and so you have to deal with the consequences. Plus I have to make a few phone calls and I know that not being able to input your usual snide comments will just drive you crazy. I'll be back in a minute," and Barnaby stepped out into the hallway to inform the other heroes of the good news that the veteran had awoken at last.

That left Kotetsu alone with the doctors and their tests. The first doctor introduced himself as a Dr. Lewis and his assistant as a Dr. Peterson. Dr. Peterson was a female and seemed far more interested in her charts and monitors than she was in Kotetsu.

Thinking this was a good sign, Kotetsu started to relax a little bit, until he spotted the needle. Now Kotetsu was a brave hero, but everybody has a weakness. His just happened to have a tiny, almost nonexistent, itty bitty fear of needles (he swears it hardly affects him. Any and all color loss to his skin or jumping of his flesh is always a reaction to something else). He was pretty sure that even Mr. Legend was not a fan of them.

As the offending piece in the doctor's hand got closer Kotetsu started to shiver because that was about as much movement as his body was allowing him. His eyes and face were always very expressive though (Bunny chastised him whenever he made a face at the cameras) and Dr. Lewis paused. Sighing, Dr. Lewis explained that Kotetsu was only on what he called a "sedation vacation." He was still far too injured to be allowed to function independently for fear he would fight the breathing tubes and injure himself more. When Kotetsu's eyes got even rounder and his heart monitor sped up the doctor was forced to continue.

"Mr. Tiger I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to further harm yourself due to stress and general carelessness. Even one injudicious move at this juncture could send you back to the beginning of your recovery. Given your past records in hospitals, and yes I have heard about the oxygen mask balloon animal, I just cannot allow you on your own. I also cannot afford to have a single nurse watching you at all times. This is why we will be putting you back under sedation for a short period. No I can't tell you how long you will be sedated," Dr. Lewis replied to the _How long will that be?_ pleading look, "but I can tell you that the more you cooperate the quicker your recovery will be."

Sometime during the conversation the doctor must have used the needle in Kotetsu's IV because he could feel himself getting sleepy.

Sure enough, when he looked over the needle was empty. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a stern warning from Dr. Peterson. "Mr. Wild Tiger I must tell you that any and all use of Hundred Power in your recovery is strictly prohibited. The nature of your injuries made it necessary to insert a Swan-Ganz Catheter. Basically you have a tube through the pulmonary artery in your heart through to your lungs. Any acceleration of the heart could cause a fatal tear in the artery. Once the catheter is out your artery could become sensitive or even inflamed. There's no telling what your Hundred Power might do, so until you have permission you are not to activate. Do I make myself clear?"

When Kotetsu's response is a few lip movements and sleepy eyes Dr. Peterson scolds, "Remember, no talking. I will have this conversation with you again each time you wake up until I am sure that you have understood. Nurses also have a direct link to your heart monitor just in case. I too have heard of your reckless behavior, and I want you to know that no patient under my watch will be allowed to put himself at such risk. You have been warned."

With that sentence, and the knowledge that there would be very little fun to be had in the near future, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Kotetsu woke up he glanced around and sighed, or tried to anyway. There was still something in his throat so the effort was aborted prematurely. Mentally sighing to himself he focused on Bunny.

His partner was asleep with his head cushioned on his crossed arms on Kotetsu's bed. Absently he started playing with the blonde's hair. Kaede always yelled at him when he did it so he figured if it woke up his daughter it would wake up the normally hyper alert, and slightly high strung, image conscious celebrity.

When Barnaby continued to sleep Kotetsu's brow creased. What could possibly prompt the blonde to sleep here when he was obviously so tired? Sure his apartment was sparse, but there was an actual bed there. There was no reason for the impromptu camp out. Kotetsu pushed at the curls more forcefully until Bunny raised his head, eyes bleary.

"What do you want Kotetsu?"

Inside Tiger did a mental dance of joy! He was Kotetsu again.

"Is there something wrong?" Bunny sat up in a panic. "Do I need to call the nurses? Should I get the doctor? Don't you dare give me that face!"

Kotetsu may or may not have made the face of a martyr before the firing squad.

"You don't know what it felt like to see you just stop breathing like that. You are not allowed to pout at me."

All right so maybe the face had looked more like a five year old that had been told he couldn't have candy. Either way the message had gotten through to Barnaby.

Barnaby figured if his partner was feeling up to playing then there likely wasn't anything critically wrong with the veteran. Still the blonde reached across the bed and hit the call button.

Kotetsu glared at the blonde in a, _Don't I even get a little time before I have to deal with doctors?_ face.

To which Barnaby glared right back and said, "The doctors are going to check you out now that you're awake. There is every reason for you to relax," the blonde cringed as the heart monitor sped up ever so slightly, "and hopefully get back to sleep so that you can heal. I swear if you make yourself worse because of your stupid hang up with hospitals I will have Lloyds send you paper work to keep your mind off it."

Having effectively administered his threat the blonde relaxed back as well as he could in the rickety hospital chair. Internally he vowed to make a donation to the hospital tagged specifically for better furniture. He was starting to develop a crick in his back that his masseuse would have to spend great effort to undo.

Turning back to the bed as the door opened the blonde commended his, still rather pale, partner. Kotetsu had obviously made an effort to relax (an irony only the Old Man could accomplish) as the heart monitor returned to a somewhat normal pace. The doctors approached the bed and the heart monitor made a small jump until Barnaby turned sharply and eyed it meaningfully.

While the doctors examined him Kotetsu tensed. The pokes and prods were somewhat normal, it happened whenever he was in a hospital, but the pain was slightly more intense than he could remember.

The hero was also unused to being completely silent during these sessions. He was encouraged by the doctors to react physically, however he was far more used to disguising his twinges than sharing them. Dr. Lewis stared at him hard and commanded Tiger to respond in some way. This stoic demeanor was not helping them determine anything.

When the hero pointedly stared at the hand hidden from Bunny, the doctor's comprehension slowly dawned. Using this method allowed the hero to hide any real pain from his partner. After the tests were over, the doctor pulled out his needle again, from which Kotetsu did not flinch away like a little girl, and slowly, eyes drooping, Kotetsu once again faded off to sleep hoping that the next time he woke he might be able to reassure the obviously guilt-ridden blonde with more than just touches.

The next time Tiger woke up he was coughing. It took him a second, but after his fit was over he very carefully closed his mouth. He was only wearing the oxygen mask now. It was infinitely easier to talk through one of those. He could even take it off if he wanted.

Turning his head he glanced around the room. Seeing nothing except the usual white walls he sighed (yay sighing!) and considered his options. With no one there maybe he could cheat. Yeah, he knew that they said no Hundred Power, but maybe he could just test out their reactions…? If there was no immediate response, he could maybe get out a few days earlier.

So he tried his trick that he had mastered as a boy. He would almost activate his Hundred Power. His heart would beat a little faster and he would glow blue, but only faintly. The time limit wouldn't be activated and he could push over into the real thing with just a slight nudge. He also had the option of not pushing it over and stopping. All in all it had been a great way to discourage anti-NEXT bullies from his school.

No sooner had he started than there was a horrible thump in his chest. His heart monitor sped up and no less than three nurses came in to see what had happened. When they saw Kotetsu awake and a little grayer than anticipated, two ran to his bed and one rushed off to get a doctor. Meanwhile Kotetsu had decided that maybe he would wait a little bit before trying that particular trick again. After the nurses had gone over all his IVs and monitors they conferred and one gestured for the other to leave.

Dr. Lewis entered and the nurse scurried up to him. A quick conference later and Dr. Lewis slowly pivoted toward the discolored patient. Shaking his head he approached the bed with a slightly resigned, yet disappointed look.

"I did warn you not to try. I have no idea how you disengaged your power, but I'm glad you did. I cannot begin to imagine the damage your more powerful heart beat would do to the bruises. I implore you to remember this in the future. If Dr. Peterson were on duty you would have been scolded quite harshly. I, on the other hand, can see quite well that you have effectively learned your lesson for the time being. Be aware though, that another such indiscretion might have vastly different consequences. I do not like to have patients sedated longer than a few days, but if it is for your own good I can order an extended sedation schedule. You have been warned Mr. Tiger."

Weakly Tiger went for his oxygen mask. "Oh no, Mr. Tiger. That was not put on you so that you could more easily take it off," at Tiger's incredulous expression Dr. Lewis chuckled. "I may not have known you for very long, but your partner did warn us about your, err, penchant for reckless behavior. Besides, your face is also very simple to read. Please don't be offend," the doctor continued after seeing Kotetsu's _what's the matter with an open face?_ "I would much rather my patients be open and honest with me. It makes my job much easier. Now please rest. I will be back in a few minutes to conduct some tests. It is important to make sure you have not done any further damage with your little escapade."

Just then Barnaby was rolled into Kotetsu's room in a wheel chair aborting Dr. Lewis's exit. Looking between the doctor and his partner a couple times confirmed his suspicions. "I thought I told you to behave. What have you done this time?"

Feebly Kotetsu gave his best, _It wasn't me_, grin. It was completely full proof.

"I don't believe you even for a second Old Man. I warned you that I could have paper work here at any time. There's certainly more than enough to do."

Okay, so it was full proof on everyone except Bunny.

Dr. Lewis interrupted before the argument became too aggravating to his patient. "Mr. Tiger merely went a little too far after he regained consciousness. We have discussed courses of action should this happen again, so please rest assured." Dr. Lewis threw Tiger a pointed look.

While they were talking, Kotetsu was slowly regaining some of his former color. Finally noting the chair Barnaby was sitting in Kotetsu jerked his hand up towards his mask, it was an automatic behavior. Just because the more deliberate gesture earlier had seen him chastened didn't mean he could turn off his impulses.

Two sets of identical _just try it_ glares were immediately trained on the invalid. Cowed, Kotetsu turned the gesture into a head scratch. He thought it looked natural enough, but the two individuals on either side of his bed didn't so much as blink.

Next Kotetsu tried opening his mouth, he'd had an oxygen mask on before and it hadn't really hindered his ability to talk. It just muffled the sounds a little. If anything, the looks intensified. Turning that into a yawn, which again didn't seem to belie any of the suspicion in their eyes, the hero gave in a little. Making gestures with his hands he mimed writing and hoped he would at least be able to do that much.

Sighing Bunny reached into his pocket for a pen while the doctor produced a pad from a drawer somewhere. Tactfully, Dr. Lewis departed the room to give the team some privacy. "This had better be important," Bunny snapped, "you need to get more rest. I'm not sure what you did before I got here, but whatever it has obviously inversely affected your recovery." Pulling the tray up to the bed Barnaby pushed it toward his partner. "You had better make it quick."

Furious scribbling was the only sound for a couple beats and then Kotetsu presented the pad to Barnaby. _What happened to you Bunny? Why are you in a wheel chair? Are you going to have to be in it for a while? How come you get to keep your clothes and I have to wear this!?_

Sighing Barnaby addressed each question in turn. "My leg was injured while we were fighting Jake. I'm in a wheelchair because I just got out of physical therapy and I asked if I could come see you before I left. The wheelchair is a part of hospital procedure so I have to be in it until I leave. I'm not officially an admitted patient so I don't need to wear a hospital gown. Is there anything else?" the blonde asked as he ripped off the page and handed the pad back to Kotetsu.

_How are the other heroes doing? Are Sky High and Bison still in here? What about Origami? Did any of the others get hurt fighting the suits?_ was shoved at him mere moments after Barnaby set down the pad. It was amazing how quickly the older hero could write when he was curious but still take hours on paper work that only required one signature.

"Origami-sempai will be allowed to leave in a day or two since he has mostly cuts and bruising. Sky High and Rock Bison will be here for up to another week. Sky High's leg makes it necessary for him and Rock Bison needs to stay because of his neck injury. Before you ask," he interrupted the impatient grab for the notepad, "you can see them later. It might be today or it might be tomorrow. That much depends on you Old Man. That's about all the time I can spare today. It's getting late and I feel positive that I have delayed the doctor long enough."

Dr. Lewis had returned so quietly that Kotetsu hadn't even heard him open the door. As the doctor approached Bunny was wheeled out the door. Turning his head Bunny's face softened. "I really am glad you're okay. Try to keep it that way would you. You're not getting any younger." Then Barnaby did something that Kotetsu had never seen, the blonde genuinely chuckled. It wasn't a publicity chuckle or a derisive noise either.

Kotetsu was so stunned he could only stare for a moment. Then he turned back to his pad. _Did you hear that? He chuckled!_ He presented the pad to the doctor in the same way a five year old presents a new picture to their parent, with pride and not an ounce of doubt that the sentiment will be returned.

Dr. Lewis nodded knowingly. "I did wonder about that young man. He seemed abnormally serious. It's good to know that he can make such a happy face."

Kotetsu wanted to jump out of bed and loudly declare that it had taken him _months_ to achieve that open face. His little Bunny-chan was finally living for himself, or at least that was how Kotetsu thought of it.

As a father himself, he was sure that Bunny's parents would have far preferred their only son to have a truly happy smile on his face than the morbid looks and fake smiles that Tiger had seen so far. He could only hope that his partner showed such expressions more now that he had caught his parent's killer.

While Kotetsu was happily running through his internal monologue Dr. Lewis had gotten all of his supplies in order.

"Now Mr. Tiger, we are going to take some blood samples and do a few tests. If your numbers are high enough, you can be moved to the regular ward. At that time, you may be allowed to see your friends. Currently each Hero has his own room here in the hospital in order to protect their privacy. You will be no different, except there will be people monitoring you carefully. Any more shenanigans like today and the measures we discussed earlier may have to be revisited. Do you understand?"

Meekly Kotetsu nodded his head and acquiesced to the various test and procedures the doctor needed to perform. Since Barnaby was not there, Kotetsu was a bit more obvious about what hurt. He would never yell as that would not be very heroic or cool, but he did grimace a bit here and there. There was possibly a bit of grunting as well while Dr. Lewis examined his chest, but the doctor seemed to expect it.

Surprisingly, because it still hurt like a son of a gun, Dr. Lewis was pleased with his findings. "You're blood oxygen levels are stabilizing nicely. A few more days with the mask and we can down grade you to a simple nasal catheter." At Tiger's confused look he explained, "The nasal catheter, as its name may imply, goes through your nose. With it you will be able to talk more freely and even move around more easily."

When Kotetsu's face lit up with hope Dr. Lewis qualified. "Of course that is only if you are a model patient. You will cooperate in everything we say or else such privileges will be put off until we are absolutely sure that it would be to your benefit."

When Kotetsu's _I would never, ever, EVER do anything wrong_ look came out Dr. Lewis pursed his lips like he was trying not to smile. Shaking his head the doctor made his parting remarks. "For now we will not be putting you under anesthesia. However, you are encouraged to sleep whenever you feel like it, and maybe even when you don't. The more you sleep the better your body will heal. Don't worry. We want you recovered and out saving the city again as soon as you can. I know after this we'd all feel safer with the best hero duo on duty again."

With that said the doctor left, leaving a very touched Kotetsu mulling over a lot of things. Thoughts raced through his head until sleep overtook him once more, a deep naturally healing sleep, and he smiled as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kotetsu was told that he would be moving into the regular ward with the other heroes. He could finally see how everyone else was doing, and he was so excited. He expected a wheelchair to transport him to his new room, but was taken by surprise when a gurney was rolled up next to his bed.

He stared hard at the nurses. _What's with this?_ His face practically screamed his disgust. He was tired of lying on his back all day. It was one of his least favorite positions because it generally meant he was injured, since he normally slept on his side. Having already expected the hero's reaction both Dr. Lewis and Dr. Peterson had opted to be present for the transfer.

"Mr. Tiger I know you are unused the being transported around the hospital in a gurney, but we feel that it would be detrimental for you to sit up for even the short period of time it would take to transport you from room to room. Therefore, you are to go quietly and with no fuss. Do you understand?" Dr. Peterson said in her no nonsense way. "Any injudicious movement on your part will result in a penalty. I think you know what a penalty would mean for your recovery and release."

Kotetsu grimaced theatrically. He clearly remembered the ultimatum Dr. Lewis had set down. Even his enthusiasm over Bunny's emotional developments hadn't eclipsed that conversation, and as Kotetsu was an avid supporter of the "get out of jail (or similarly hospitals) free" cards he decided the best way to beat the system was to play the game and hope he got lucky on his draws.

Hundred Power wasn't a total bust after all. He might not have been a medical professional, but he was pretty sure that bruises didn't last that long. At most he should be looking at a few more days before his powers would do more good than harm. He could wait that long, even if it was in a hospital that looked too clean and smelled too much like sterilizing agents.

He was even half glad that he had spent as much time unconscious as he had. It meant that his perception of the time he had spent here was much shorter, if he could sleep enough, then he could shorten the feeling even more.

It wasn't an ideal solution, since he was worried about the city and his fellow heroes, but it would be worth it to speed up his recovery. Of course there was also the running out at night plan, but he didn't think Bunny would tolerate that.

Dr. Peterson huffed at Tiger's face. Arranging her team around the bed she turned to her colleague only to find him valiantly trying to hide a smile. "Oh I know I shouldn't encourage him," Dr. Lewis smirked, "but I haven't had a patient this much fun since…well… ever. His facial expressions alone would put an actor to shame."

Dr. Peterson huffed again and turned back towards Wild Tiger. She really hoped that the man would stop living up to his moniker quite so well. Seeing the patient lost in thought, she cleared her throat.

"Alright Mr. Tiger we will be moving you on three. If there is any major discomfort, please indicate it by raising your hand. My team will be as gentle as possible, but there is little doubt that some discomfort will be had."

After staring at her patient until he nodded she began the count. "One… Two… Three."

On three her team lifted the patient and as gently as possible moved him to the gurney. He made no moves to raise his hand, but his heart monitor spiked alarmingly. A couple other machines made a few distressed blips as well, but after a second all but the heart monitor had returned to normal.

Carefully Dr. Peterson scrutinized the patient now lying on the gurney. He was gasping harshly and his mouth was set. She worried about his breathing the most, but after a minute or two that evened out as well. Satisfied that he was stable Dr. Peterson took out a needle and injected a bit of higher strength morphine that should help with the transportation discomfort.

Turning Dr. Peterson nodded to Dr. Lewis and indicated that she could take it from here. Dr. Lewis returned the gesture and headed out, his shift with the rather unorthodox patient having ended for the day.

Kotetsu's version of events went just a little bit differently. Pulled from his reverie by Dr. Peterson he dutifully nodded when asked to indicate pain while secretly vowing that he, being a true hero, would never indicate something so easily. He saw no reason to make anyone feel guilty about moving him when they were simply doing their jobs.

So on one the hero steeled himself against the pain, on two he remembered an article Bunny had made him read that said it was better to relax, and on three all thoughts were shoved roughly out of his head when PAIN took their place.

Even if he had wanted to, Kotetsu wasn't sure he could have raised his hand. His stubbornness had already made the decision though so he would never have to speculate on why his hand never rose off the sheets.

After "three" there was only roaring in his head, so he missed most of the monitors going off. When he registered the accelerated beeping of his heart monitor, he consciously tried to relax. He was sure he had felt worse than this before.

Finally calm enough to take in the scene around him, he notices Dr. Peterson with a needle, but before he can adversely react to it the morphine started to flood his system. His vision blurs on the edges and a sense of well-being is pulled over him like a soft blanket.

He barely senses the movement of the gurney underneath the body he was sure belonged to him a minute ago, but that thought is too heavy to hold onto as his mind focuses on the warmth and absence of pain.

They reach his new room long before the dose wears off enough to allow anything but lightness so moving to his new bed is filled only with feelings of relief and contentedness. No, he knows this is not a place for him to stay long, but it is a better place than where he was. Lying back on the sheets he watched the others disperse and leave behind Dr. Peterson.

After going over her patient's monitors and chart Dr. Peterson turns to the mostly drowsing troublemaker on his new bed. "I know you are not completely aware of what's happening right now Mr. Tiger, but I want to give you one last warning. We are deadly serious about your recovery and will take any means you force us to in order to ensure you are restored to full health. So once again I urge you, do things our way. It will make everything smoother and easier on everyone."

Turning the doctor headed out the door. With one last, mostly hopeless, glance she sighed. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she would be having more talks with this one soon.

The rest of the day saw Kotetsu mostly in and out of awareness. He knows that there are people who come to check on him, but he can't quite keep them straight. He does have a full and comprehensible conversation with Bunny sometime in the afternoon. At least, he thinks it's the afternoon…

This time Bunny had walked in on his own strength, though he was still limping a little bit. Turning to face his partner Kotetsu looks concerned.

"Old man would you just worry about yourself for one second. There's nothing nearly as wrong with me as there is with you. I still can't believe that you did that, even if you did tell me. It just seems like such a stupid thing to do for a kid that yelled at you and called you useless so many times." Barnaby hangs his head, "I just don't understand."

Kotetsu does the only thing he can to get the blonde's attention; he pokes him in the knee. Unfortunately he picks the wrong knee causing the blonde to yelp. When his partner looks up, he can see Kotetsu's hand holding out a sheet of paper. It says, _You should get some rest. I'm fine._ What Barnaby know he means is, _You should really get some sleep Bunny. I know that you push yourself too hard. This old man isn't as fragile as you think he is, and besides partners take care of each other no matter what._ Barnaby has heard the sermon often enough to know what the shortened version should say.

Sighing, Barnaby surrenders. "You really are good at meddling." Noticing his partner was starting to drift off, Barnaby decided not to respond further.


	4. Chapter 4

-Author's Note-

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I was in a wedding (during which I was sick), my birthday followed (the same as BBJ's in fact), and THEN when I was about to post the chapter my computer crapped out. I apologize most sincerely for the wait. Also once again, I wrote this after I read someone else's fanfic, so if there are similar scenarios, that's why.

Barnaby's POV Flashback

He remembered well the time directly after Jake was taken out. He could see that the criminal's death was having an effect on Tiger. The man thought that there was a way to save everyone. If there was even one injury during a rescue he would blame himself no matter where or what he was doing. The man could save a building full of people and still lament over a simple injury that the civilian was likely to forget about in a week. He was absolutely incorrigible.

While Barnaby was doing the minimum number of interviews (10 minutes of sound bites for three separate news channels) Lloyds showed up on the scene to manage the situation. Both partners were to go to the hospital as soon as was plausible. When he had finished the interviews he saw his partner leaning heavily against a wall. Slowly he approached the leaning Tiger.

"How are you doing partner? Are you okay to walk?"

Tiger sighed heavily, "I'm fine Bunny." He pushed off the wall and staggered against his partner. Bunny grabbed him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"For now just lean on me a bit old man."

Gingerly Barnaby started assisting his partner to the Chasers. The young hero assumed that they would be easier to maneuver through the crowds that were gathering around the area. On the way there were intercepted by Firm Emblem, Dragon Kid, and Blue Rose.

Fire emblem walked up to them and said, "You two are a wreck."

Dragon Kid agreed with him, "You guys look terrible."

Then Blue Rose in her usual way said, "I thought I told you to take it easy?"

Just then their call bracelets lit up and Sky High came over the speaker. "You were truly magnificent out there Barnaby-kun! Truly!"

Rock Bison chimed in as well, "You saved us all. Arigatou!"

"You're the best Barnaby-san!" Origami piped up in an uncommon burst of enthusiasm.

"We really are grateful, Handsome." Fire Emblem said sincerely.

With all the congratulations Barnaby had gotten Kotetsu couldn't help but notice that no one had said anything about his contribution at all. Now Kotetsu was not in this business for the praise and he had saved a lot of people along with Bunny's help, but his face scrunched despite his best efforts to hide his slight jealousy.

"What's with the dissatisfied look on your face old-man? You want to get some praise too, don't you?"

"That's not it!" Wild Tiger cried as he jerked his arm from Barnaby's shoulder and turned his back on his friends. It was a far more energetic action than Barnaby had seen since he helped his partner off the wall. Satisfied that Kotetsu was feeling better Barnaby gave a little smirk.

Fire Emblem interrupted Barnaby's musings and said, "Yes, yes. Let's ignore these two idiots and go visit everyone in the hospital, shall we?"

Dragon Kid and Blue Rose immediately chimed in with a "Yes!" and all three of the "girls" turned around and headed away from the two partners.

Turning away from his partner Barnaby called after them, "Who are you calling an idiot? Don't lump me in with him!" and started after the trio.

Kotetsu also turned around, an action that made him clutch his side and give a soft, "Ow."

Barnaby stopped and called over his shoulder, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on. Let's go Kotetsu-san"

"Right. Wait just now you called me…" Kotetsu trailed off in disbelief.

Barnaby just huffed a bit and turned around and followed after the trio.

"Hey, wait, Bunny-chan. Wait up! My wounds still hurt!"

Admittedly that should have been a pretty big warning sign. His partner never complained about his injuries especially when there was a chance that his injuries were actually serious.

Since Kotetsu was still holding his side in what Barnaby could only assume was an attempt to hide the blood seeping through his shirt and vest there was no doubt that his partner required medical attention despite his early stroll from the hospital. "No matter," the young man thought, "when we get back to the hospital I'm sure someone will take care of it."

Just then Barnaby discovered that his partner wasn't following him very well. Kotetsu stumbled and grabbed onto the edge of his sidecar panting. "Good thing Saitou had my bike at the lab. When did they decide to attach it though?"

"Probably about the time they saw the blood seeping through your shirt AND your vest. Honestly, what were you thinking? I know why you did it," he added when his partner made to protest, "I just don't know what possessed you to make the trip in your condition. It's amazing you're still standing."

From his seat in the sidecar Kotetsu look up at Bunny and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean." Looking around Barnaby saw that the trio had already left them behind. Swinging his leg over Barnaby started the bike and navigated around the onlookers and out onto the road.

The ride started normally enough, since Kotetsu was having a rare quiet moment (Looking back Barnaby thought that would have been warning sign number two) leaving the younger man to think about what Jake's defeat meant for him.

His 20-year quest for vengeance was over, but where did that leave him? What should be his goal now? His head was still having a hard time coming to terms with the end of his revenge. He decided to think about his next goal later and just enjoy the satisfaction of having completed one.

Glancing at his partner Barnaby was alarmed to see Kotetsu doubled over, gasping as quietly as he could and holding his side in a death grip.

Barnaby panicked. "What's wrong Tiger? Are you alright?" (He blamed the stupidity of that particular question on his brain's muddled state.)

Kotetsu glanced toward Bunny and gasped out, "You think you could get this thing to go any faster? I have a feeling my walk wasn't as healthy as I thought." Kotetsu tried to chuckle but only ended up turning it into a coughing fit.

Barnaby was alarmed to see blood on the hand Kotetsu had used to cover his mouth. When his partner slumped over in apparent unconsciousness the blonde put the pedal to the metal. He dodged in and out of traffic with a reckless abandon normally used when he was particularly hungry for points.

When the two reached the hospital, Barnaby had snatched the brunette from the sidecar. Noting that his unconscious partner's lip were starting to turn blue he instinctively activated his Hundred Power (had it really been an hour since he activated his powers against Jake?) and rushed his partner through the hospital doors and up to the special ICU for the heroes.

When the doctors had taken Kotetsu into the operating room a pair of nurses tried to convince Barnaby to get checked out as well. The young hero refused until Fire Emblem walked in and demanded to know what had happened. When he had the full story he had taken charge in his usual subtle way and soon Barnaby found himself in his own room being checked out.

They found a strained muscle in his knee along with multiple bumps and bruises. He seemed to have fared better than the other heroes (secretly Barnaby thought that was because the others needed work on their defensive skills) but he was going to have to come in for some physical therapy for the knee.

After the doctors finished with him, the blonde asked (read: demanded empirically) if he could see his partner yet. A Dr. Peterson stepped forward and informed the shaken hero that Wild Tiger was being attended to at the moment and he wouldn't be allowed any visitors until he was at least stable.

Barnaby nodded, "Then I'll stay here until that time comes."

"You will do no such thing young man. I don't care who you are on TV, but here you are a patient and I am in charge of you. You will go home and get a good night sleep. You will also have someone to monitor you through the night. We have no way to know whether you will develop the same complications as your reckless partner, but I don't want to find out by reading about your death in the paper." Dr. Peterson stared at Barnaby until the blonde hung his head in defeat.

He was tired for sure. He didn't have anyone to stay with him that he could think of aside from Kotetsu so he was more than a little surprised when Fire Emblem declared that he would go home with the rookie and make sure nothing happened to him.

The next few days were a blur for Barnaby. He was allowed to finally see his partner, but the man in the bed was almost more heartbreaking than hopeful. Still the blonde left only for his physical therapy and when visiting hours ended (though only under great protest).

The day Kotetsu briefly regained consciousness was one of the happiest Barnaby could remember in his life. He'd been absolutely terrified that his partner would leave him alone just like his parents had. The blonde treasured every gesture and facial expression Kotetsu had made since he had regained awareness. They were all gifts that his pessimistic personality had tried to prepare him to live without.

Looking down at his sleeping partner his smile softened. "Thank you for everything Kotetsu-san."


	5. Chapter 5

Kotetsu was getting damn tired of waking up in the stupid hospital. He was starting to go crazy. He was pretty sure he had been here for weeks! When he complained to his partner Bunny merely crumpled his paper and looked at him.

"You have been in and out conscious for a total of three days," the blonde deadpanned. He was rapidly getting tired of Tiger's griping.

_Can't I go home yet? I'm feeling much better_. Kotetsu handed Bunny the piece of paper and turned his cutest puppy dog eyes on his partner.

The blonde glanced at the paper. Without a word Barnaby flipped it over and put it back on Kotetsu's cart. Then he turned to the book he had opened on his lap.

Offended that he had been ignored the prone patient wrote a note on the back of the paper Barnaby had returned to him.

_It's not very cute to ignore a person Bunny, especially when it's your partner._ Balling the paper in his fist Kotetsu threw it at his partner.

"Now that's just unnecessary. What did you really hope to accomplish?" Smoothing out the note the blonde read it quickly.

Sighing he looked the brunette in the eye. "I don't know what you want me to do. We can't have a conversation because you aren't supposed to talk. Television is out because seeing the rescue efforts makes you upset because you can't help. Everything you want to do is too much of a strain for you right now. Can't you just listen to the doctors and relax for a couple of days?"

_I relaxed already! I've done nothing but sleep for the last few days. Can't I even eat anything yet?_

"You've been told that you can eat again when you can breathe completely unassisted. Besides I thought that morphine made you nauseous."

_So let me go home and I'll make a big plate of fried rice for the both of us. Then I won't be sick because of the morphine anymore. I promise you'll like it._

Sighing again Barnaby decided not to even dignify the ridiculous request with a response.

Glaring, Kotetsu huffed into the mask. Even such a soft exhalation was still a little painful, but the veteran was nothing if not persistent. _Does that mean I can't count on you to help with the break out? _

While Barnaby was reading the note Dr. Peterson walked in. Hastily the brunette tried to lean over and snatch the note from the blonde's hand. In the process he stretched too far and grimaced as his ribs protested the sudden movement. Gasping slightly Kotetsu closed his hand over the note and rolled back onto his bed. Okay so maybe he should wait until tomorrow to try anything fancy, like walking. He could possibly try the break out strategy tomorrow when hopefully breathing would be less uncomfortable, and he didn't run out of breath just from reaching across his bed.

Dr. Peterson approached the most troublesome patient she'd ever had. "Oh I think I have to see what's on that note if it was important enough to try that stunt when I have just walked into the room." Calmly the doctor held out her hand.

Hastily scribbling on the bottom of the paper Kotetsu tried to wiggle out of the shit he knew he had just landed himself into, _It was just a joke, I prom…_ was all he had a chance to write before Dr. Peterson all but ripped it out of his hands.

"This had better be a joke. Did you forget that you have a contusion of the left shoulder, a hairline fracture on your right ankle, and a twisted left knee? To say nothing of your breathing problem or broken ribs. All of which you are forbidden to use your hundred power on in an attempt to heal because of your still damaged lungs. If you remember all that then you might realize that your joke is in poor taste indeed. Your partner is taking his orders seriously so that he can be back on the job sooner. Don't you think you should take yours seriously as well, even if it's just out of consideration for him?"

Kotetsu was pressing himself farther and farther down into the bed the longer Dr. Peterson went on. When she finished she gave her patient a stern glare.

The prone hero had not been chewed out that intensely since his fifth grade teacher had found him silently crying under the playground equipment after one of the other children pushed him off. He had been used to the NEXT haters and had decided shortly after his powers manifested that the best way to deal with them was to ignore them and keep everything to himself.

His teacher had yelled at him because his head was bleeding and he hadn't told any of the adults. When he had tried explaining that he would wash it off when they went inside the teacher had picked him up and carried him to the school nurse, scolding him the whole time for not relying on the adults at all.

Now, as then, he was more surprised by the care behind the words that gave them such venom. Even after being a hero for ten years it still shocked him when someone showed such protective instincts of him. The NEXT persecution from his childhood still colored his opinion of his worth.

Seeing that her patient had been firmly chastised Dr. Peterson nodded to herself. "Since you seem to understand I'll tell you something good. Today you are cleared to see visitors."

When Kotetsu cast a confused look to his left at Barnaby the doctor sighed. "Well yes, Mr. Brooks has been an exception because he is your partner and due to a technicality in legal jargon he had the right to visit you when usually only close family members would have been allowed to stay. As of today you are officially well enough to receive multiple visitors at once."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. "Ah, speaking of…" and looking over her shoulder at the door she called, "Come in Mr. Rock Bison."

Gazing sternly at the big man who still sported a few bandages as well as the neck brace Kotetsu had last seen him in Dr. Peterson sternly reminded him, "Remember the patient is not to get too excited. I would ask that you refrain from giving him too much information at once. He still needs to be resting, and the talking ban still stands. That being said, _you_ are not to push yourself yet either. Please keep your visit short for your health as well as his." So saying the good doctor swept from the room.

"Geez dude you still look like shit."

Quickly scribbling on his pad Kotetsu soon presented his long time friend with, _I don't want to hear that from a lame cow. At least I'm still better looking._

"Dream on man. Besides I'm not stuck in a hospital bed anymore so I still win this round."

_You're still wearing the gown though so you can't exactly leave now can you?_

"I still have more freedom than you and if it weren't for the stupid neck thing I'd have left days ago. No one else got beat to a pulp like you did."

_Do I really look like pulp to you?_ After handing the paper to his friend the brunette attempted to flex but ruined the show with a wince when he pulled one of his many strained and bruised ribs.

"Yeah, yeah you're a real tough guy. How about next time you actually listen when someone tells you to shut up and stay in bed huh?"

_Well I've never listened to doctors before so why start now?_

"I'm not talking about them you idiot. I'm talking about me. When have I ever not supported you unless it was something that would hurt you?" The bigger man passed the paper to Barnaby after he had scribbled his own note on the bottom, _and this is why after he leaves we have to watch him_.

Sighing the blonde nodded. He had gathered as much from the Lunatic incident and listening to Bison's half of the conversation. Deciding to take pity on his partner the blonde attempted to explain. "Kotetsu thought he owed me. That's why he took such a reckless risk. I'm at least partly to blame because of the way I treated him. If I hadn't been so childish and rude he might have been willing to try something else."

"Nah I wouldn't bet on it. One thing this guy is good at is completely disregarding his own safety to save someone else, even when there are better choices. He thinks being a hero is all about being there personally, no matter what."

A ball of paper was chucked at the two heroes. _I'm right here you know. You don't have to talk about me like that just because I can't talk back right now._

"Oh this might be too fun. You really won't talk?"

"Please give him a break Bison. I would rather he actually attempts to follow doctor's orders while he's here at least. If you tease him too much he'll inevitably think it an excuse to directly disobey the no talking rule and then try and blame it on you."

The alarmed expression that had appeared on the prone man's face was hastily replaced by relief at his partner's words. He could only imagine the ribbing and chewing out that the old cow might have thrown at him without the other's intercession.

Suddenly Antonio jerked like he'd been goosed. When Kotetsu did not immediately see Nathan anywhere he wondered what could have happened to the other man. Antonio suddenly reached around behind him and pulled out a phone. "Thank God I convinced a nurse to get me a pair of pants."

Trying not to think too hard about where the phone might have ended up otherwise Kotetsu reached his hand out and made a "gimme" gesture. It was in fact his phone the bigger man was holding.

Keeping it out of his old friend's immediate reach Antonio checked the text message and sent a quick reply back. This caused the other brunette to squawk in indignation, which earned a look of reproach from the blonde.

_But it's my phone Bunny and I don't even know what he sent or to who._

"It would be 'to whom' Kotetsu, and that still doesn't mean you can talk. Making noises is also not allowed because it's the same kind of strain," Barnaby added when it looked like he would receive another protest. Turning to Bison he gestured toward the phone. "Although he does have a point. What did you send and to whom?"

"Ah, I've been talking to his mom and brother. I've been trying to keep them from worrying too much since this one over here," he gestured to Kotetsu, "never bothered to say anything before he went back to the arena and couldn't really say much afterwards. So I just keep sending them updates. By the way Kaede thinks you were in an accident on the bridge on the way home."

Bison raised his hands in self-defense when it looked like Kotetsu was going to jump up and strangle him. "It was the only way we could figure to keep your secret and make sure it wasn't suspicious that you couldn't talk to her. She was worried too you know."

_She wasn't ever supposed to know about any of this you stupid cow. She'll only worry. I'd rather have her hate me __even__ more than have her worry._

Barnaby didn't miss the regret and longing in his partners eyes when he was writing about his daughter. It made his heart ache a little to realize that he often discounted his partner as childish when in reality he had his own set of worries and problems that he dealt with every day.

Cautiously Antonio leaned over towards the bed and held out the phone. "Your mom was just checking in for the day and I told her I've officially seen you awake so now it's your problem."

Looking slightly pale Kotetsu took the phone in his hand like he had just been passed a bomb. "Don't look like that. Your mom isn't going to kill you when she just found out you're okay."

Still looking slightly shaken Kotetsu scribbled. _I'm not worried about ma; I know she wouldn't do anything. Muramasa might though._

When he passed the note to Antonio he reclined wearily. He still tired out pretty easily and even the short excitement of his daughter finding out about his hospital stay and his mother and brother knowing everything was a lot for him to take.

"Well I can't deny that. Muramasa was always overprotective of his idiot kid brother. I remember when we first started hanging out. He told me that if I ever betrayed you he'd personally find a way to end me. That was pretty gusty coming from a guy with no NEXT powers that knew what my ability was. He sounded like he'd do it too."

"Listen I'm gonna head back to my room," Antonio said when he saw his friend's exhaustion. "I don't want anyone to get into trouble because I over stayed my welcome."

When Kotetsu looked like he was going to protest the blonde laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you can close your eyes for a minute and still not fall asleep then you can still visit with Antonio, but otherwise he's leaving."

Putting on his "Challenge accepted" face Kotetsu closed his eyes. Within moments he had relaxed into a deep sleep. When he woke up he would be disgusted with himself for being so easily manipulated, but at that point in time there was little he could do.

Rising from his seat Antonio snickered a little. "You know you're the only one he lets do that righChapter 6

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. "Ah, speaking of…" and looking over her shoulder at the door she called, "Come in Mr. Rock Bison."

Gazing sternly at the big man who still sported a few bandages as well as the neck brace Kotetsu had last seen him in Dr. Peterson sternly reminded him, "Remember the patient is not to get too excited. I would ask that you refrain from giving him too much information at once. He still needs to be resting, and the talking ban still stands. That being said, _you_ are not to push yourself yet either. Please keep your visit short for your health as well as his." So saying the good doctor swept from the room.

"Geez dude you still look like shit."

Quickly scribbling on his pad Kotetsu soon presented his long time friend with, _I don't want to hear that from a lame cow. At least I'm still better looking._

"Dream on man. Besides I'm not stuck in a hospital bed anymore so I still win this round."

_You're still wearing the gown though so you can't exactly leave now can you?_

"I still have more freedom than you and if it weren't for the stupid neck thing I'd have left days ago. No one else got beat to a pulp like you did."

_Do I really look like pulp to you?_ After handing the paper to his friend the brunette attempted to flex but ruined the show with a wince when he pulled one of his many strained and bruised ribs.

"Yeah, yeah you're a real tough guy. How about next time you actually listen when someone tells you to shut up and stay in bed huh?"

_Well I've never listened to doctors before so why start now?_

"I'm not talking about them you idiot. I'm talking about me. When have I ever not supported you unless it was something that would hurt you?" The bigger man passed the paper to Barnaby after he had scribbled his own note on the bottom, _and this is why after he leaves we have to watch him_.

Sighing the blonde nodded. He had gathered as much from the Lunatic incident and listening to Bison's half of the conversation. Deciding to take pity on his partner the blonde attempted to explain. "Kotetsu thought he owed me. That's why he took such a reckless risk. I'm at least partly to blame because of the way I treated him. If I hadn't been so childish and rude he might have been willing to try something else."

"Nah I wouldn't bet on it. One thing this guy is good at is completely disregarding his own safety to save someone else, even when there are better choices. He thinks being a hero is all about being there personally, no matter what."

A ball of paper was chucked at the two heroes. _I'm right here you know. You don't have to talk about me like that just because I can't talk back right now._

"Oh this might be too fun. You really won't talk?"

"Please give him a break Bison. I would rather he actually attempts to follow doctor's orders while he's here at least. If you tease him too much he'll inevitably think it an excuse to directly disobey the no talking rule and then try and blame it on you."

The alarmed expression that had appeared on the prone man's face was hastily replaced by relief at his partner's words. He could only imagine the ribbing and chewing out that the old cow might have thrown at him without the other's intercession.

Suddenly Antonio jerked like he'd been goosed. When Kotetsu did not immediately see Nathan anywhere he wondered what could have happened to the other man. Antonio suddenly reached around behind him and pulled out a phone. "Thank God I convinced a nurse to get me a pair of pants."

Trying not to think too hard about where the phone might have ended up otherwise Kotetsu reached his hand out and made a "gimme" gesture. It was in fact his phone the bigger man was holding.

Keeping it out of his old friend's immediate reach Antonio checked the text message and sent a quick reply back. This caused the other brunette to squawk in indignation, which earned a look of reproach from the blonde.

_But it's my phone Bunny and I don't even know what he sent or to who._

"It would be 'to whom' Kotetsu, and that still doesn't mean you can talk. Making noises is also not allowed because it's the same kind of strain," Barnaby added when it looked like he would receive another protest. Turning to Bison he gestured toward the phone. "Although he does have a point. What did you send and to whom?"

"Ah, I've been talking to his mom and brother. I've been trying to keep them from worrying too much since this one over here," he gestured to Kotetsu, "never bothered to say anything before he went back to the arena and couldn't really say much afterwards. So I just keep sending them updates. By the way Kaede thinks you were in an accident on the bridge on the way home."

Bison raised his hands in self-defense when it looked like Kotetsu was going to jump up and strangle him. "It was the only way we could figure to keep your secret and make sure it wasn't suspicious that you couldn't talk to her. She was worried too you know."

_She wasn't ever supposed to know about any of this you stupid cow. She'll only worry. I'd rather have her hate me __even__ more than have her worry._

Barnaby didn't miss the regret and longing in his partners eyes when he was writing about his daughter. It made his heart ache a little to realize that he often discounted his partner as childish when in reality he had his own set of worries and problems that he dealt with every day.

Cautiously Antonio leaned over towards the bed and held out the phone. "Your mom was just checking in for the day and I told her I've officially seen you awake so now it's your problem."

Looking slightly pale Kotetsu took the phone in his hand like he had just been passed a bomb. "Don't look like that. Your mom isn't going to kill you when she just found out you're okay."

Still looking slightly shaken Kotetsu scribbled. _I'm not worried about ma; I know she wouldn't do anything. Muramasa might though._

When he passed the note to Antonio he reclined wearily. He still tired out pretty easily and even the short excitement of his daughter finding out about his hospital stay and his mother and brother knowing everything was a lot for him to take.

"Well I can't deny that. Muramasa was always overprotective of his idiot kid brother. I remember when we first started hanging out. He told me that if I ever betrayed you he'd personally find a way to end me. That was pretty gusty coming from a guy with no NEXT powers that knew what my ability was. He sounded like he'd do it too.

"Listen I'm gonna head back to my room," Antonio said when he saw his friend's exhaustion. "I don't want anyone to get into trouble because I over stayed my welcome.

When Kotetsu looked like he was going to protest the blonde laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you can close your eyes for a minute and still not fall asleep then you can still visit with Antonio, but otherwise he's leaving."

Putting on his "Challenge accepted" face Kotetsu closed his eyes. Within moments he had relaxed into a deep sleep. When he woke up he would be disgusted with himself for being so easily manipulated, but at that point in time there was little he could do.

Rising from his seat Antonio snickered a little. "You know you're the only one he lets do that right?"

Confused, Barnaby turned his head to stare at his fellow hero.

"He hasn't let anyone be this close in a long time. Who knows, maybe you two are better for each other than even Nathan thought," and with that cryptic remark Bison walked out of the room and back to his own bed to rest.

"They're all so odd to me. Of course you're the oddest of all," he commented to his sleeping partner before slipping out of the room himself. Visiting hours would be over soon so he knew he couldn't stay, but he'd be back first thing tomorrow.


End file.
